Pokemon Gen 3 (Pokemon Leafgreen/Firered, Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald)
Pokemon RPG/Games (Leafgreen, Firered) Pokemon Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald down below | Pokémon FireRed Version and LeafGreen Version, lit. "Pocket Monsters: FireRed & LeafGreen") are enhanced remakes of the original Pokemon Red and Blue, which were released in 1996. The new titles were developed by Game Freak and published by Nintendo for the Game boy Advance games.FireRed and LeafGreen were first released in Japan in January 2004 and released to North America and Europe in September and October respectively. Nearly two years after their original release, Nintendo re-marketed them as Player's Choice titles. FireRed and LeafGreen are members of the Pokemon series of role-playing games. As in previous games, the player controls the player character from a overhead perspective, and participates in turn-based combat encounters. However, new features such as a contextual help menu and a new region the player may access have also been added. Throughout the games, the player captures and raises Pokémon for use in battle. The games received mostly positive reviews, obtaining an aggregate score of 81 percent on Metacritic. Most critics praised the fact that the games introduced new features while still maintaining the traditional gameplay of the series. Reception of the graphics and audio was more mixed, with some reviewers complaining that they were too simplistic and lacked improvement compared to the previous games, Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire. FireRed and LeafGreen were commercial successes, selling a total of around 12 million copies worldwide. Pokemon RPG/Games (Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald) Pokémon Ruby Version and Sapphire Version are the third installments of the Pokemon Series of role playing games, developed by Game Freak and published by Nintendo for the Game Boy Advance. The games were first released in Japan in late 2002 and internationally in 2003. Pokemon Emerald, a special edition version, was released two years later in each region. These three games (Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald) are part of the third generation of the Pokémon video game series, also known as the "advanced generation". A remake of the two games, titled Omega Ruby, and Alpha Sapphire, will be released for the Nintendo 3DS in November 2014. The gameplay is mostly unchanged from the previous games; the player controls the main character from an overhead view, and the controls are largely the same as those of previous games. As with previous games, the main objectives are to catch all of the Pokémon in the games and defeat the Elite Four (a group of Pokémon trainers); also like their predecessors, the games' main subplot involves the main character defeating a criminal organization that attempts to take over the region. New features, such as double battles and Pokémon abilities along with 135 new Pokémon, have been added. As the Game Boy Advance is more powerful than its predecessors, four players may be connected at a time instead of the previous limit of two. Additionally, the games can be connected to an e-Reader or other advanced generation Pokémon games. Ruby and Sapphire received mostly positive reviews, though critics were divided in their assessment of the games, especially on the gameplay and graphics. Most of the complaints focused on the fact that the gameplay had not changed much since previous generations. With the popularity of Pokémon on the decline at the time, the games sold less than previous generations. However, they were still commercial successes; with around 16 million copies sold according to IGN, they are the best-selling games for the Game Boy Advance.